Messy Twister
by havarti2
Summary: On a very rare day off, Dean and Cas play a game of Messy Twister. Destiel fluff. I don't own Supernatural or Twister. One-shot. NOW WITH A BONUS ENDING!
1. Messy Twister

It was a boring day in the Bunker. There were no hunts anywhere nearby for once. It was a very, very rare day off for the boys. Dean was hanging out on the couch, watching some Dr. Sexy, MD (obviously), and Sam was in the library reading about mythology or whatever (Dean didn't really know nor did he care; it was his day off too, you know).

Dean sighed, then slouched further into the couch, engulfing himself in pillows. His eyes slowly drifted closed. He was ready for a nap.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean bolted upright at the sound of Cas's voice. "Cas, what're you doing here?"

"I found something on the computer that I think we should try."

Dean blinked. "Like what? Please don't tell me it was porn."

"No, it wasn't- it's called 'messy twister'. I have procured the necessary items for this game."

Cas set a Twister box and four cans of paint on the floor. The paint cans were four colors: red, yellow, green, and blue, just like the Twister board. He opened the box and spread out the board before applying corresponding paint dollops to each of the spots. The spinner lay on the side, away from the potential disaster zone.

"Would you like to play, Dean?" Cas asked, waiting for a response.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Dean replied, getting up from the couch.

Cas and Dean positioned themselves above the glorified Twister board. "Do you want to go first or should I?" Cas asked, gesturing to the board.

"We can Rock-Paper-Scissors for it." Dean suggested, holding out his hands.

"Alright. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Cas threw rock, and Dean (as per usual) threw scissors.

"Why do I always throw scissors?" He groaned, picking up the spinner and flicking it.

"Red, left foot." Dean read, before stepping into the red paint on the nearest dot. He squirmed at the feeling of paint between his toes before handing the spinner to Cas, who flicked it.

"Green, right foot." Cas stepped into the green, unaffected by the odd sensation.

The spinner went back to Dean. "Blue, left hand."

The game continued for a while, the two of them moving around in harmony, as if they were dancing.

That is, until it was Dean's move again. The spinner spun, and the end result was quite... amusing.

"Yellow, right hand." Dean silently gulped.

There were no open yellow spots.

The closest one was where Cas's right hand was.

Dean was about to fall over. If he did, he'd lose.

 _All or nothing, I guess._ Dean thought as he wobbled dangerously before putting his hand on top of Cas's. Cas looked up at him.

"Dean?" He asked, pulling the confused puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, what?"

"Your hand is on top of mine."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a pregnant pause before someone spoke.

"I like it, Dean."

Dean blinked in surprise. "You… you do?"

"Yes, Dean. Very much." Cas smiled at him.

The way the two were positioned was quite questionable. Cas was somehow holding himself up upside-down, facing the ceiling. Dean was practically on top of him, awkwardly putiting all his weight on his left hand. His legs couldn't support any weight; he was in a half side-split. Dean's face loomed over Cas's.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Dean leaned down.

And kissed Castiel.

The kiss was tentative and soft, as if Dean was afraid of what Cas would do. How he would respond.

Cas responded, alright.

With tongue.

Unfortunately, the kiss had unbalanced the Winchester, and he fell on top of Cas.

Dean groaned as he picked himself up off the angel.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked from the Twister board.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes, Dean. I believe I am better than alright."

Dean helped Cas up off the floor. Looking him over, he laughed. Cas was completely covered in paint.

"We're both a mess. Let's go clean up."

"Alright."

"You know what, Cas? That was fun. We should do that again sometime."

"I agree completely."

The two cleaned up the board, packed it away, and headed of to the showers, hand in hand.

Little did they know, Sam was hiding with a camera and had recorded the entire game.


	2. Bonus: Featuring Sam and Gabriel

**Due to a request by an internet friend of mine by the username madhatter, a bonus chapter has been procured. Have fun y'all. Go nuts.**

~o0o~

Sam smiled to himself as he shut off the camera and snuck back to his room. The way he took didn't pass the showers, so Dean and Cas wouldn't see him. Opening the door to his room, he walked inside and turned around to close the door.

"Heya, Samsquatch, whatcha got there?" A voice called from his bed. Sam froze.

"G-Gabriel!?" Sam whirled around (as fast as his gigantic moose body would allow, anyway) to find the aforementioned archangel sitting on his bed. Gabriel smiled at him, eyes shut and teeth showing. Sam minutely blushed.

"What's the camera for?" Gabe asked, opening his eyes and nodding towards it.

"Dean and Cas were playing Messy Twister." Sam replied slowly while Gabe snuck closer to the camera.

"Lemme see."

"No way in hell."

Gabe pouted.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Cue honey-gold puppy eyes.

Sam sighed and handed the camera over. Gabe squealed in delight. Sam recoiled at the uncharacteristic sound that the archangel produced and pulled a confused face.

Gabe laughed through the entire video until the end. Then his eyes turned steely.

"I will turn Dean Winchester into a dog if he ever does that again." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Uhhh, how about you don't? I need him as a person, if you don't mind." Sam said slowly as he reached out to take the camera back. Gabe sighed.

"I guess you're right. But hey, Samsquatch?"

"Yes? What do you want Gabri-" Sam looked up from the camera just as Gabriel's lips smashed on his own.

Sam let out an indignant muffled yelp at the suddenness of the action, but gradually melted into it, grasping at Gabriel's golden locks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Dean screeched from somewhere by the doorway.

Gabriel pulled away from the kiss smirking.

"Let's call it, 'You-kissed-my-baby-brother-and-so-an-eye-for-a-mooselike-eye'. Also, he's mine now. Right, Samsquatch?"

Sam dumbly nodded. Gabe smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You've got your angel, and now Sam's got his," Gabe smirked at Dean again. "And if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business." He winked.

Dean gagged, but his expression morphed into one of pure, lethal seriousness. "Hurt him and I'll kill you."

"Likewise, Squirrel."

Dean turned around to leave the room. "Since you're taking Sam, I guess I'll have to take Cas. I'm his first, ya know." He commented before walking out of the door, Gabriel shouting threats at his back. Dean smirked.

Needless to say, Kevin did not sleep at all that night. Poor, poor Kevin.


End file.
